The Return of Ricky Blade
by Sovereign64
Summary: Parody of Rambo 4. When Carrie and her friends are captured in war torn Burma, it's up to a fearless 17 year old boy and some mercs to get into action and save them. If you think Ryo Muang is dead for good, think again. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Life in Burma

_**The Return of Ricky Blade**_

_**Prologue: Life in Burma**_

We see some letters falling down from the sky. Then the letters flew over to the screen and form the following sentence.

_**Ryo Muang Productions**_

The screen then fades black. Our story begins with the screen showing a map of Burma.

_"It seems that some sort of chemical weapon has been used by the military rule in Burma."_ A voice said.

We now see a series of clips from Burma (most of them are horrifying) and several lines made by reporters about the ongoing problems at the country.

_"Thousands of monks protest the military government and marched into the streets of Yangon."_ One voice said. _"Soldiers killed thousands of peaceful and innocent protesting monks while others drowned. Soldiers have also killed foreign journalists and reporters without any reason."_

_"Villages have been destroyed and many people lived with rave and torture."_ Another voice said.

_"In Burma, there are more land mines than any other country in the world."_ Another voice said. _"Young men are beaten and are forced to join the army, many as young as twelve years old. Beheadings and disembowelment are common in the nation."_

_"Victims are usually poor Christian farmers and Karen people."_ Another voice said.

_"The military campaign to wipe out the entire Karen population in Burma has been ongoing for almost 60 years, making it the longest civil war in the world."_ Another voice said. Then the screen turns black.

--

_**Ryo Muang presents…**_

_**An Eversley Production…**_

_**A Film By Ryo Muang…**_

We now see a jeep and a military truck driving towards a huge plain wet field. In the truck, a group of Clone Troopers yelled and pushed several civilians out of the truck. After the civilians frighteningly got out of the truck, the Clone Troopers aimed their rifles at them as they squat down on the ground with their hands on the back of their heads. One Clone trooper then removed his helmet and the other Clones placed their bids into the helmet. What are they doing? They are going to bid which civilian reaches the end of the field first…only it's more brutal but entertaining.

In the jeep, an officer with long silver hair and wears black suit, white pauldrons, black pants, black gloves and black boots sits in the passenger seat of the jeep while smoking a cigarette. His name was Sephiroth, a major of the Burmese Army.

A Demolitions Clone Trooper walks into the field, threw a land mine and the mine explodes when it hits on the ground. The civilians screamed in panic. "Shut up you!" A Clone Trooper yelled while the other Clones aimed their rifles at them.

The Demolitions Clone Trooper continues throwing land mines around the field until he ran out of them. "Alright! Get them ready!" He yelled to the others as he turns around. The other Clone Troopers forcefully make the civilians ready their positions and the civilians starts running across the field. The Clones aimed their rifles at them in case if any of the civilians turn around. Sephiroth and the Clones then watched the civilians run across the field.

The civilians kept running until…

**BOOOOMMMM!!  
**

One of the civilians stepped on the land mine and his body parts disemboweled across the field. The other civilians screamed and ducked.

"What are you fucking assholes doing?! KEEP RUNNING!" The Demolitions Clone Trooper yelled. However, the civilians stayed where they are. "Come the fuck on!"

After ten seconds, the Clones couldn't wait any longer. A Clone Commander named Commander Cody then turned his head to Sephiroth and Sephiroth nodded. "Alright! Ready your weapons!" Cody yelled to the Clone Troopers. The Clones obeyed, reload their rifles and aim at the civilians. "FIRE!!"

The Clone then mercilessly fired at the poor civilians until all of them are dead. Sephiroth continues to puffs his cigarettes, not caring at all. The screen turns black and the title of the film then shows on the screen.

**THE RETURN OF RICKY BLADE**

**END OF PROLOGUE**

Ryo: I hope the prologue is able to tell you all the ongoing problems in Burma, or Myanmar. In the next chapter, we'll see how Ricky is doing now in his post-fanfic life.

Ricky: Yeah I mean...it's like so many weeks since I last make an appearance on Fanfiction.

Ryo: Read and review!


	2. Where is Ricky Blade now?

Ryo: Having minor writer's block with 3942 right now, so I decided to continue this story. Enjoy the next chapter.

_**Chapter 1: Where is Ricky Blade now?**_

Meanwhile, somewhere in Thailand, three men were walking around the tall grass, searching for any snakes. The group was led by a teenage boy with black spiky hair, black eyes, and wears a white shirt, black pants and black boots. His name was none other than Ricky Blade. Ricky now resides in Thailand after a series of controversies he made back at FanFiction and now decided to reside in Thailand to get away with the Fan fiction business for a while. The men walked around the field while cautiously holding their pokers.

_**Yuri Lowenthal as Ricky Blade**_

_**Eva Mendes as Carrie Francess**_

_**David Kaufman as Danny Fenton**_

_**Christian Bale as JusSonic**_

_**Jesse McCartney as No Limit 5**_

Ricky then spotted a Seviper on the ground.

_**Liam Neeson as Laredo Tornado**_

"I found one, guys!" Ricky called to the other two men, Taichi Kamiya and Matt Ishida. He, Tai and Matt then surround the Seviper and the Seviper tried to attack Matt who quickly backs away. Ricky quickly grabs the Seviper while Tai opens up his duffel bag. Ricky then slowly puts the Seviper into the bag.

_**Fat Joe as Papa T 41**_

_**Lindsay Lohan as Stitch Phantom**_

"Way a go, Blade." Tai smiled.

"Yeah, you're really good at this." Matt added.

"Thanks." Ricky said as the three then walked away from the field together.

_**George Newbern as Sephiroth**_

Tai, Matt and Ricky then board onto their boat and leave.

_**Costume Designer Jean Kazuhiza**_

* * *

While Matt is driving the boat, Ricky stands in front of the boat and aims his arrow at the sea. He shot an arrow at a fish and quickly brings the fish he shot out of the water.

_**Music by Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder**_

As Ricky and his group are about to pass by a small boat with two girls named Tia (From Galactik Football) and Michelle Jones on it, Ricky holds up the fish which he shot earlier as he approaches the boat.

_**Edited by Dark Magicianmon**_

_**Production Designer Jussonic**_

Ricky then passes the fish to Michelle. "Thanks Ricky!" Michelle called.

"No problem." Ricky replied.

_**Director of Photography Slpyltak**_

* * *

Ricky and his group soon finally arrive at their destination, which is a small local snake farm.

_**Line Producers No Limit 5 and Papa T 41**_

_**Executive Producers Ryo Muang, Jean Kazuhiza, Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder and Chrissy-San**_

_**Produced By Ryo Muang**_

_**Based on the character Created By Ryo Muang**_

Matt stops the boat when they are near the farm and the group gets out of the boat while Ricky carries the bag with the Seviper they have caught in it. They all walked into the farm.

_**Written By Ryo Muang**_

_**Directed By Ryo Muang**_

Inside the farm, the visitors watched as a man named Manny Rivera is taming an Arbok while another man named Ash Ketchum is announcing to the visitors with a microphone.

**(MAE SOT, THAILAND)**

"Manny Rivera here is a professional so don't try this at home." Ash said to the visitors. The cobra tries to bite Manny but Manny quickly backs away from it. "The snake who Manny is facing right now is an Arbok. He's not a King Cobra or a Spitting Cobra but still a poisonous and dangerous cobra."

As Manny tries to play with the Arbok, the manager of the farm, Homer Simpson spotted Ricky entering the farm and he walks over to him. "Hey there, Ricky. Where have you been?" Homer asked. "Tai, give him the bag." Tai obliged, hands the bag with the Seviper in it over to Ricky and he and Matt left.

"We need another python. See what you can do, alright?" Homer said as he gives Ricky a few dollar notes. Ricky gets paid every time he catches one snake. "We don't need any more Sevipers, alright?"

"Okay, got it." Ricky replied. He then walks over to the snake cages and puts the Seviper into one of the cages.

As he puts the snake into the cage, a group of people stepped into the farm and Homer walks over to them. The group was led by a 21 year old teenage man with black spiky hair and wears a white shirt with a red oval on it and blue jeans. His name was Danny Fenton.

With him are four more people. The first person was a girl with long brown hair and wears a pink tank top with a red heart on it, dark blue jeans and brown boots. Her name was Carrie Francess.

The second person was a dark skinned boy who wears glasses, red cap, yellow shirt, green pants and brown boots. His name was Tucker Foley.

The third person was a teenage boy with neat blonde hair and wears a black shirt, red and white jacket and blue jeans. His name was Dash Baxter.

The forth and last person was a teenage boy with blonde hair and wears a dark grey uniform and black cape. His name was Draco Malfoy.

"Hello sir, do you have a boat man around here?" Danny asked Homer.

"Why yes, he's over there." Homer said as he pointed to where Ricky is. As the group walks over to Ricky, Ash continues announcing while Manny continues taming the snakes.

"Arbok's poison can spit into your eyes so be careful when you see one." Ash said.

"Look's like dangerous work, huh?" Danny asked as Ricky stops what he's doing and looked up at him. "I'm Danny Fenton. Do you have time to talk? Won't take long I promise. I'm told it might be possible to rent your boat and me and my group would like to do that. Can we do that? We need to get upriver."

"Where are you going?" Ricky asked.

"Into Burma."

"Burma's a war zone."

"Well, that's what everybody in the world is calling it but it's more like genocide than war. Anyways, it's my fifth trip over there so we are aware of the risks."

Ricky takes out a rat from one of the boxes and then puts it in one of the snake cages. "I won't go that far north if I were you. You may never know what will happen to you at Burma."

"Well, let me explain to you our situation. We are missionaries from a church which is part of a Pan Asian ministry located in Colorado. We're all volunteers who, around this time of the year, bring in medical supplies, medical attention, prayer books and support for the Karen tribes people. People say you know the river better than any other boatman."

"They lied." Ricky deadpanned.

"So what I'm asking is that we compensate you for a few hours of your time that will help change people's lives. What do you say?" Danny asked hopefully.

Ricky paused for a brief moment, then said, "Do you bring any weapons?"

"Of course not."

"Then you're not changing anything." Ricky shook his head as he walks off and walks out of the farm.

"Well…it's thinking like that that keeps the world the way it is."

"Fuck the world." Ricky snapped as he holds up his middle finger.

As Danny blew out a sigh and shook his head, Carrie and his group walks over to him. "Let's go." Danny said.

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Because he's not interested. Let's just go."

"No, Danny. Let me talk to him." Carrie said as she puts a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"No, Carrie…" But Danny got cut off.

"Didn't you say that's the only way to enter Burma?"

"I know I did-"

"Then what do we have to lose?"

"I just talked to him and-"

"Just let me talk to him, okay?"

"Carrie-"

"Please." Carrie then walks out of the farm and walks over to Ricky.

* * *

Ricky washes his face with his dirty sink in his small room at the farm. The room isn't much, but still worth living in it.

"Hello?" Carrie asked, making Ricky look up. "I'm Carrie Francess. I hope you don't mind me coming back here. The man that you were talking to-"

"I wasn't talking to anybody." Ricky snapped.

"Alright, the man that was talking to you asked if we could hire you to take us up the river. You said no, why?"

"Because I can't help you out."

"Well, if you have good reasons, would you mind if I hear them?"

Ricky walks over to Carrie and simply said in her face, "Go home." And with that, Ricky walks out of his room as Carrie watches him.

* * *

Ricky is now in an armory room where he uses a hammer and hits a metal rod which was just overheated. Ricky sighed. If only somebody could understand how he's really feeling right now.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Will Ricky ever agree to bring Danny, Carrie and the group over to Burma? Stay tune and read and review.


	3. Close Encounter With Pirates

Ryo: Time to continue this story!

_**Chapter 2: Close Encounter with Pirates**_

**(TAKEHDER VILLAGE, PAPUN DISTRICT, BURMA)**

That night, at a Burmese Village, the Clone Troopers stormed into the village and cruelly steal every innocent man and male child from the villagers. A clone trooper breaks into a house and grabs a boy from a woman as the woman screams.

Sephiroth puffs his cigarette as he stands in front of his truck and watches his Clone army do their jobs. A green armored clone commander named Commander Gree carries a man by his collar and throws him into the truck.

As Commander Cody and another clone commander named Commander Appa took a boy from two parents, the parents try to get him back but Appa and Cody quickly brutally shot them down with their rifles. The other women in the village cried helplessly as they see this.

"Please, not my son!" A woman begged as a Clone Trooper grab her son away.

When the Clone troopers finished collecting every man and boy from the village, Cody fired a shot into the air, making the other villagers ducked, cry helplessly and paid attention to Sephiroth.

"Listen to me, shitbags! Your men and boys are now our soldiers! They belong to me now! If you try to get them back, your village will be burnt down! If you call the Karen rebels for help, I will cut your tongues! If you go against me, I will feed you your intestines! Hear me, believe me and fear me!" Sephiroth yelled. He then cackled evilly as he walks away and got into the truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the snake farm, Ricky walks over to an iron rod and removes a broken boat propeller. He then got out a new propeller which he just finishing making and places it into the rod. After that, he puts away the iron rod and walks out of the armory. It was now raining heavily outside, but Ricky doesn't mind. As he walks out of the snake farm, he spotted a familiar figure sitting in his boat, drenched wet from the heavy rain. It was Carrie Francess. It seems that she has been standing there since Ricky rejected her group's offer.

Ricky wipes the rain water out of his face and walks over to Carrie.

"Why did you come back?" Ricky asked.

Carrie stands up from the boat and said, "Waiting for you."

Ricky steps into the boat and said to her, "I told you before. I can't help you."

"Yes, but we need to help these people. We're here to make a difference. We belive all lives are special."

"Some lives, some no." Ricky said, frowning and shaking his head.

"Really? If everyone thought like you, nothing would ever change."

"Nothing can change our world."

"Of course it does! Nothing stays the same!" Carrie snapped, now sounding more angrier.

"Live your life, because you got a good one."

"It's what I'm trying to do!"

"No, what you are trying to do is change what is!"

"And what is?"

Ricky paused for a moment as Carrie said that, then blew out a sigh. "Go home." Carrie frowned and wrapped her arms at Ricky. "No really, go home." Carrie decided to oblige at step out of the boat.

After Ricky got out of the boat as well and after Carrie walked a few feet away from Ricky, Carrie decided to make one last attempt to make Ricky change his mind. She turned around and walked back to him.

"Maybe…maybe you've lost your faith in people." Carrie said. "But you must still be faithful to something. You must still care about something. Maybe we can't change what is…but trying to save a life isn't wasting your life. Is it?"

Carrie then walked away and walked into the snake farm for shelter, leaving Ricky behind to think about what Carrie just said to him. Ricky let out another sigh, wipes his face and walks up to the snake farm as well.

* * *

The next day, Ricky finally decided to change his mind and help Carrie and her group enter Burma. He and the others got into the boat and make their way to the war torn nation.

"As bad as these people are, they will eventually lose." Danny explained to his group and Ricky. "They can't keep it up against a united front. They can't. I mean time alone will tell but in the meantime, we just have to help hold it together. I mean, just the other day…" Before Danny can continue, he saw Carrie standing up and turning to Ricky, who is steering the boat's engine. "Carrie, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna talk to him." Carrie said.

"No, just leave him alone. He probably just wants his privacy."

"Danny, you shouldn't ignore him. He's helping us."

"He's being paid." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"He didn't take anything." Carrie then walked over to Ricky while Danny just shook his head and sit back down. "Thank you again for doing this. Really. For all of us." Carrie said, smiling at Ricky. "You know, you never told us your name."

"My name is Ricky." Ricky introduced.

"Where are you from?"

"Singapore. But I moved to Fan Fiction when I started working as a fanfic writer."

"Why did you leave?"

"I just did something bad over there, then decided to come here, try something new."

"Like catching snakes and driving boats?"

"Yeah."

"And you just stayed?"

Ricky shook his head. "It's complicated."

"You have a family back at Fan Fiction?"

"Yeah, a wife and a mother, but no children yet. But I don't know what happen to them right now."

"Aren't you curious to see how things might have change back home?"

"Got to have a reason for that."

Carrie smiled, then turned around but stopped when Ricky said, "Carrie. Because of you, we're going upriver. Anytime you want to turn around, it's done."

Carrie nodded as she said, "Okay." She then sit back down on her seat.

* * *

Ricky and the group continue making their way to Burma as night falls and soon, they are almost near their destination.

Ricky turned his head and sees that the group has fallen asleep. He turns his head again and saw some light ahead. Danny, Carrie and the others woke up and saw the light as well. The light was coming from an old wooden house at the coastline of an island. Danny stands up and walked over to Ricky. "What is it? Who are they?" Ricky sighed. It was what he feared.

"Burmese pirates. Tell everyone to stay down and don't make a sound." Ricky ordered.

Danny then sits down on his seat as Dash asked, "What are they?"

"It's all right." Danny assured. "Just keep-"

"Don't talk!" Ricky hushed.

Ricky then drives the boat slowly as they passed the house and turned his head to the house while Danny, Carrie and the others breathed heavily and nervously. Ricky sees the house and sees that the pirates are talking and having their dinner.

After he and the group successfully passed by the house quietly, Danny and his group stand up and turned to Ricky. "Any more of them?" Danny asked Ricky.

"Maybe." Ricky said. "What do you wanna do?"

Danny turned his head to Carrie who nodded to him. "We should keep going." Danny said. "We made a commitment."

"I ain't talking to you." Ricky snapped to Danny. He turned to Carrie. "What do you wanna do?"

"We're a group here!" Danny snapped before Ricky could ask Carrie. "If they wanna vote-" But before Danny can continue, they all heard firing behind and bright light shine on them. Ricky turned his head and saw a pirate ship approaching to his boat.

"Sit down!" Ricky yelled to the group. Danny and his group quickly sat back them.

"If it's money they want, we'll give them what-" Ricky, Danny and the others yelped when the ship fired at the boat.

"Nobody talks! Heads down!" Ricky yelled. The group obeyed and hang their heads while Carrie puts on her hat. Ricky turned to the pirate ship and hold up his hands.

As the pirate ship approaches, ricky walked pass the group as he said to them, "Keep your heads down at all times. Nobody looks them in the eye or they will kill you."

When the pirate ship is near Ricky's boat, three pirates named Leroy, Zim and James Rocket threw hooks onto the boat as they continue shining lights at the boat with their torches. As the group nervously kept their heads down, the pirate leader, Davy Jones, hold up his pistol menacingly and yelled at Ricky, "You got lights! Turn them on! I want to see you fucking fools! Do it!"

Ricky obliged and turned on his boat lights, revealing Danny's group to the pirates. When Ricky turned back to Davy, Davy continued, "This part of the river belongs to us. You try to go past? We could kill you right now. Why didn't you respect us?!"

"I respect you." Ricky simply said.

"We want what you have on this shit boat!" Davy ordered. Danny slightly lifts up his head and looked at the pirate ship nervously. He can use that the ship has gun turrets with Zim and Leroy ready to shoot anytime. "Where are you white fools going to?"

"To bring medicine to the sick."

"Look over there!" James yelled to Davy. Davy and the other pirates turned their heads and shine their torches at Carrie, who looks up when the pirates yelled. She has been busted! Ricky turned his head to the pirates.

"Is that a woman?!" Davy asked. "Bring her here! Bring her!"

"Take what you want and leave her alone!" Ricky yelled at Davy.

"You shut up! You are the one who brought her here!" Ricky turned his head and looked at Carrie who shook her head at him and looked like she's about to cry.

"We will pay you!" Ricky said, turning back to the pirates.

"I know you will! Bring her here!" Davy yelled again.

"We will pay you all we have!"

"Fuck you!" Davy now aims his pistol at Carrie and demanded to her. "Get up! Get up you whore!"

As Davy continues yelling, Ricky sees that Zim has a pistol in his pants while Leroy has a machinegun with him. Ricky rolled his eyes and after Davy finished yelling, Ricky quickly took out a pistol of his own and quickly shot down Davy. Leroy, Zim and James also tried to shoot but Ricky was too fast for them and quickly shot them all down as well. This made, Carrie, Danny and the others cried.

Danny turned his head and saw James struggling to crawl over to his pistol. Ricky frowns and breathes heavily as he slowly walks over to James, shove away his pistol with his foot and aim his pistol at James's head.

"NO!" Danny yelled but it was too late as Ricky shot at James a few times and James's head exploded. Carrie started crying while Danny held her tightly.

Carrie watches Ricky toss James's pathetic dead body into the sea and turns around and turned off his lights.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! We came here to help and stop the killing!" Danny yelled. "Who are you to-" Ricky then pushes Danny to the pillar while Carrie cried some more.

"Who are you?!" Ricky yelled.

"Let him go!" Carrie cried.

"They would have rape her 50 times a day and cut your fucking heads off. Who are you?!" Ricky then turns his head to the others. "Who are any of you!?" Ricky lets go of Danny and throws him aside. "We're going back!"

Carrie rushes over to Danny as Ricky walks over to the side of his boat and remove the hooks.

"No!" Carrie said as she rushes over to Ricky. "We shouldn't go back!"

Ricky looked down and sees Carrie's hands on his hands. He looked up and snapped, "Let them go!"

"What are you doing?!" Danny yelled to Carrie.

"We are so close!" Carrie cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. "What happened here was horrible. But the people in there are being killed like this every day. Danny, this was your idea. We made a commitment." Carrie turned back to Ricky and said to him. "I know you don't believe in what we're doing. But it's our life, our choice."

"You're not gonna change anything. Like I said, nothing can change our world."" Ricky said.

"Please." Carrie begged. "Please, Ricky. Please."

She puts her hand on Ricky's arm and Ricky sighed. After looking at Carrie for a few seconds, he nodded and said, "Go sit down."

Carrie walked back to her seat as she cried some more. Danny wraps her tightly after Carrie sit down. "I'm sorry." Danny said to her as Carrie cried on his shoulder.

Ricky turned his head in shame as he walks back to the boat engine and starts driving the boat again and continued their way to their destination.

* * *

The next day, the group finally reached their destination and several delighted Burmese villagers are standing at the coastline, happy to see them. After Ricky parked the boat, the villagers helped carry the supplies from the boat as Tucker, dash and Draco steps out from the boat.

Ricky watches Danny and Carrie walk out of the boat until the two turned around and Danny said to Ricky, "We'll be taking the overland route on the way back so you don't have to wait for us. Also Ricky, I just want to say, thanks for saving our skins last night. That was very brave of you. But still, no matter what, I'm still gonna have to report you. I know what you just did was right but taking a life is never right." After Danny steps out of the boat, Carrie walks over to Ricky.

"I don't know what to say." Carrie said.

"Maybe you shouldn't say anything at all. Should you?" Ricky asked. "Good luck."

Carrie smiled as she nods and gives Ricky a cross. "May God bless you, Ricky." Carrie said. With that, she turns around and steps out of the boat. Ricky watches as Carrie and Danny make their way to the village. Somehow, Ricky still thinks they are making a mistake coming to Burma.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And I shall end the chapter here.

Ricky: Wow, I never thought I could be so violent.

Ryo: Yeah, but the next chapter is going to be even more violent. Stay tune and read and review.


	4. A Trip Went Wrong

_**Chapter 3: A Trip Went Wrong**_

The villagers escorted Danny, Carrie and their group to their village while walking through the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricky drives his way back to the snake farm.

* * *

Danny, his group and the villagers now walked through a river.

* * *

Ricky stops the boat when he passes by the same pirate boat he and Danny's group encounter last night. Corpses of Davy, Zim and Leroy are still lying around the boat, except they are now grey and flies are flying around the bodies. He turns around the boat and drives towards the pirate ship.

* * *

**(KLAW KBE LO VILLAGE)**

Danny and his group finally arrived at their destination. The village was small but beautiful and the villagers were busy doing their daily farming.

* * *

Ricky drives the pirate boat over to the other side of the river while his co-boat driver follows and watches him from behind. After driving for a while, he stops the pirate boat, jumps down from the steering wheel, carried up the gas tanks and walked over the corpses.

At the village, as Danny and his group entered the village, the villagers smiled as they see them and happily run over to them and greet them. The group smiled as well and greet the villagers back.

"Hey. What's up, guys?" Danny asked the villagers.

* * *

Ricky opens up the gas tanks and pours the gas all over the corpses. Once he finished pouring out all the gas, he tosses the empty gas tanks away, stepped out of the pirate boat, walked into his boat, took out a lighter and lit it up and throws the lighter into the pirate boat, setting the pirate boat into flames.

After watching the pirate boat burn for a few seconds, he walks over to the boat engine and drives his boat away. As he drives away, the pirate boat exploded, leaving no evidence to what he did last night.

* * *

Back at the village, things were going well. Carrie was giving out delicious clean food to the villagers while Draco was checking Freida's mouth.

Carrie smiled as she walks out of the hut and walks pass another hut where Dash was reading the Bible to the other villagers. ""With power, through the spirit in your inner being…"

A villager named Donald Duck was translating what Dash said to the villagers as they read their Bibles. "So Christ may dwell in your hearts in faith." Dash continued. "And so I pray…

Carrie smiled as she sees this and walks over to another hut where Tucker and Danny were giving medical attention to the injured villagers. Many villagers were queuing outside the hut.

"Let me see if I could fix this little problem, okay?"Tucker assured as he examined Chuckie Finster's swollen arm.

Carrie enters the hut and sees Lazlo, Raj and Clam sitting on their bench. Lazlo lost an arm, Raj lost a leg while Clam lost both of his arms. She enters the hut room and sees Danny wrapping bandages around Tommy Pickles's leg.

"Oh hey, Carrie." Danny said as he looked up and saw Carrie coming in. "Can you hand me some more bandages?"

"Okay." Carrie obliged and took a bandage roll from a nearby table and gives it to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny said as he took the bandages. Carrie looks at Tommy for a few seconds, then turned her head to Lazlo, Raj and Clam. She sighed sadly. It's so sad to see the people of Burma suffer like this.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Carrie and Danny yelp when a rocket landed just outside the house and exploded.

"Get out of here!" Danny yelled.

"What about them?!" Carrie asked.

"Go on! Take them!"

Carrie carried Tommy out and quickly runs out of the hut. The villagers screamed, panicked and run for their lives as more missiles land around the village and many huts and houses exploded.

Not surprisingly, the missiles were coming from the Clone Troopers. Commander Thire inserted a rocket into a rocket launcher and another clone trooper launches the rocket into the air.

"My baby!" Didi Pickles cried as she runs over to carrie and take Tommy away. Didi then runs off with her son but before she could run any further, a rocket landed in front of her and she fell to the ground.

Carrie quickly hides under a hut as the Clones continue shooting more rockets into the village.

Dash tried to run for his life but unfortunately, a rocket landed on him and he exploded into pieces.

"No!" Carrie cried as she sees this and continues running.

Danny, who was carrying Timmy Turner, stops running when he saw a rocket landed on a house, sending Manny Rivera and Tak to the ground dead. He quickly turns away from the exploded house and continues running.

Daggett Beaver, Norbert Beaver and Mrs. Puff, who were at the crop field also got killed and blew up into pieces when the rockets landed at them.

Danny, Carrie, Tucker and Draco ducked when another hut exploded. More villagers then got killed when the Clones now stormed into the village and shoot any surviving villager they see with their rifles.

Tucker was carrying Freida and Jeera and tried to run out of the village but unfortunately, Commander Appo shot Tucker's leg, making him fell to the ground with the two kids. Two Clones then run over to Tucker and grab frieda and jeera away from him. A Clone Trooper toss Freida to a pillar and the girl cried as the clone then shot at Freida's chest, killing her. The other Clone brutally stomps Jeera's head while stabbing a sword into Jeera's body, making her cry in pain.

Another Clone Trooper killed three other villagers named Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle.

Two Clone Troopers pin Joey Wheeler onto a table while Commander Neyo took out his sword and chops Joey's legs, making him screamed in pain. The other Clone Troopers run over to Catdog, Tootie, Vicky, Francis and Eliza Thornberry and beat the crap out of them with their rifles.

Carrie ran through the village and a rocket landed onto a house behind her and exploded, sending Tristan Taylor, who lost his legs in the explosion out of the house.

Arnold, Gerald and Helga surrendered to the Clones and raise their hands but the Clones mercilessly shot the poor villagers in their chests anyway.

After Commander Neyo chopped off Snap's arm, he tossed him to the wall of a house and shot him.

Commander Thire can uses a flamethrower and set the surrounding houses on fire and a villager named Ray Rocket screamed as his whole body was on fire and runs out of the house. A Clone Trooper run over to him and shot him.

Mildred Tabootie cried as two Clone Troopers run over to her and cruelly snatched her son Ruby from her arms. The Clone Trooper chops off Mildred's head with his sword while the other trooper tosses Ruby into the burning house.

Carrie cries as she watches the Clone Troopers damaged and burn down the entire village. She run out of her hiding spot and continues running her way out of the village. Danny tried to run but Commander Gree spotted him and punched him in the face and Danny fell to the ground in pain.

Some of the surviving villagers and Carrie run out of the village. But before they could escape from the scene, Sephiroth drives his jeep towards the village and Commander Cody, who is on the jeep's turret, mercilessly shoot at the escaping villagers. Carrie fell to the ground and covered herself as the surrounding villagers got shot.

"Alright men, round up any survivors." Sephiroth yelled to his Clones. He then turns his head, puffs his cigarette and watched Cody and his Clones shoot down the escaping villagers.

Two Clone Troopers found Carrie on the ground, carried her up and took her away along with Danny, Tucker and Draco while the other Clones continue shooting any surviving villager.

The trip was a complete disaster and the village which was once beautiful and peaceful is now destroyed and burned into flames.

* * *

Back at Thailand, Ricky returned back to the snake farm. He sits in his boat alone and looks at the cross which Carrie gave him on his hand. He looks at it while thinking about the words which Carrie said to him a few days ago. He sighed sadly at the cross, got up and walked back into the farm as the sun sets for the day.

* * *

That night, it was raining heavily. Ricky tried to sleep in his room as he dreamt of the events that happened before he came to Thailand.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Ricky walks out of a court while wearing sunglasses as several reporters ran over to him with some flashing their cameras at him.**_

"_**Ricky, how do you feel that you got suspended from fanfic writing after plagiarising an author's stories?" A reporter named Sam Manson asked.**_

"_**Do you have anything to say about this?" Another reporter named Brock (From Pokemon) asked.**_

"_**What are you going to do during your suspension?" Another reporter named Kitana (From Mortal Kombat) asked.**_

"_**Why do you plagiarise in the first place?" Another reporter named Li Showron asked. But Ricky didn't say a word as the reporters continue asking questions at him while walking towards his car.**_

_**Two days after losing his plagiarising case at the court, at home, Ricky puts some clothes and supplies into his briefcase while his wife Saber (Fate/Stay Night) watches him.**_

"_**Where will you go?" Saber asked.**_

"_**I don't know. But somewhere where I can keep my mind away from the fanfic business." Ricky replied as he puts some jeans into the suitcase. He turned his head to his wife. "I'm really sorry for what I did. I just want to have fame and credibility…and never thought this will happen to me."**_

_**Saber sighed, then said, "Promise me…you won't do anything stupid again."**_

"_**While I'm gone, stop thinking about me and find another husband. Because I've failed you."**_

_**Saber shook her head and a tear fell down from her cheek. "No. I won't You're the only one that I ever love and I will still love you, no matter what." Ricky sighed sadly and hugged Saber as she cried and Ricky rubs her back everytime she choked.**_

"_**Promise me you will come back, okay?" Saber whispered.**_

_**Ricky closed his eyes and said, "Okay, I promise."**_

"_**I'll miss you too while you're gone." Another voice said. Ricky looked up and sees his mother, Yoruichi Shihouin, standing in front of him.**_

"_**I will, mom. I will." Ricky said. Yoruichi walked over to him and hugged Ricky and Saber and the three clung tightly to each other miserably.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ricky Blade?!" A voice yelled, making Ricky wake up from his bed. He got up and saw a man with black hair and wears a dark blue uniform, dark blue pants and white gloves standing outside his room while holding up an umbrella. The man then stepped into Ricky's room and introduced himself.

"Ricky Blade, my name is Roy Mustang. " The man, now known as Roy Mustang, said. "I'm the pastor of the Christ Church in Colorado. I need to talk to you and it's very important. I wouldn't come here like this if it wasn't."

Ricky nodded. "Go ahead."

"The morning of the day the group left, Danny Fenton notified me that they were travelling from this location." Roy explained.

Ricky walked over to him and asked, "What happened?"

"I do not know. No one knows exactly. They were supposed to return ten days ago but never came back. I got worried so I requested help from the embassy but they can't help, not in Burma and not in time."

"How do you know they're still alive?"

"Because we've been in contact with the Karen freedom fighters who say they think they know where they were taken. And I was given the name of an ex-military American local from the embassy who put me in touch with men who say they have experience in this part of the world."

"Mercenaries." Ricky said, rolling his eyes as he sits down on his bed.

"Yes. I don't have any other choice. I need them back safely. They are really good people to me. You know the exact spot. We need you to take these men to where you let our people off."

"When are they ready to leave?"

"When you are."

Ricky paused for a brief moment, then got up from his bed and walks over to his armory.

* * *

At the armory, Ricky starts hitting a hot piece of metal on an anvil with his hammer. As he does, voices played in his mind. They were some last words Saber said to him before he leaves his home.

_"Don't forget, Ricky. You are a great person. You have done so many great things in the past. You will always be the best author I've ever met."_

After hitting the piece for a few minutes, he puts the piece of metal into some burning charcoal.

_"You didn't write for your fans. You write for yourself."_

Ricky removes the piece of metal from the charcoals and continues hitting it again, which starts to formed into some sort of sharp sword.

_"The gods are never gonna make that go away. Because writing stories is in your genes. In your blood."_

After finishing the final touches to his sword, he puts the sword into a tank of water to cool it. After that, he removes it from the tank and looks at it.

He's now ready to fight.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: (At the village scene) Oh. My. God.

Ricky: Yeah, I can't believe you actually wrote that. Poor villagers…

Ryo: And I really feel sorry for them okay?! (Cries)

Ricky: Okay anyways, in the next chapter, me and the group of mercenaries are off to Burma to rescue Carrie. Stay tune and read and review!


	5. Live For Nothing Or Die For Something

_**Chapter 4: Live For Nothing or Die For Something**_

The next day, Ricky drives his boat to Burma with the group of mercenaries Roy and the embassy has hired.

The first mercenary was the leader of the group. He was a 16-year-old boy, who was five foot four inches and hair is pitch black. He wears a black leather jacket without a zipper but with a hood. White lines were on the edges of the jacket. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like, silk suit without sleeves. He had a white belt, tight plain white boots, and plain white leather gloves. He also wore a black thin-strip mask and black goggles with a white strap just above the mask. On the center of the Hazmat suit's chest was the letters NL that intercepted with each other. And strapped to his back is a katana with a dark green hilt in a light blue sheath. His name was No Limit 5.

The second mercenary was a 29 year old man with blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a red jacket, white shirt and blue jeans. His name was Laredo Tornado.

The third mercenary was an 18 year old boy who wears a black cap, black shirt and blue jeans. His name was Papa T 41.

The fourth mercenary was a 25 year old man who has brown hair and wears glasses, a green shirt, black pants and white shoes. His name was JusSonic.

The fifth and last mercenary was a girl with long pink hair and wears a pink shirt, black pants and black shoes. Her name was Stitch Phantom. (Imagine that's just Stitch Phantom's Skitty in her human form)

While Ricky was driving the boat, Stitch Phantom was singing a song, Papa T 41 was drinking a bottle of alcohol and NL stands in front of the boat frowning.

Stitch Phantom: _**My head was mangled**_

_**And my words were torn**_

_**Covered in blood like a newly born**_

_**Hey, the wishing well**_

_**Singin's soft and low**_

_**I stayed in a while**_

_**In the hollow sound**_

_**The only water**_

_**Came up from the ground**_

"Look at this fucking place." NL said as he turns around, looks around and examines Ricky's boat. "Only a fucking ape would live here. What the FUCK am I doing here?!"

"Hey, knock that shit off." Laredo Tornado said.

Stitch Phantom stops her singing and said, "And you don't like the arts. And you don't like shit."

"I really like your sister, Phantom." Papa T said to Stitch Phantom as he tosses his now empty bottle into the water. "She got a thing for retards." Ricky shook his head as he watches the mercenaries communicate to each other. My God, even Danny and Carrie's group weren't that annoying.

"Oi, boat man!" NL yelled to Ricky. "How much longer in this ancient piece of shit?" JusSonic turned his head to Ricky while Ricky didn't said a word at all.

"So what'd the reverend say to you?" Papa T asked NL.

NL shook his head and said, "Some shit about padre's flock going missing. I said to him, "Look mate. That's what you get when you go trespassing into fucking Burma. That's what you'll get when you go sniffing around other people's garbage.""

"You know those generals in there are making millions cranking out meth more than any other place on the fucking planet." Laredo Tornado said.

"Bullshit." Stitch Phantom snapped.

"Millions, moron." Laredo Tornado snapped back.

"How do you think they pay for that shit?" JusSonic asked.

"You ought to try reading the papers instead of playing your stupid Nintendo Wii everyday." Laredo said.

"Fucking generals, biggest junkies of all of them!" NL said.

"It's noble, Limit." Papa T said. NL and the others turned their heads to ricky when they noticed him hearing their conversation.

"What are you looking at?" NL snapped.

"You know what? Those people going in there with no weapons, just books and meds, that's noble." JusSonic said.

"Oi, Jus." NL yelled as he walks over to JusSonic. "Start acting like you're really 25 years old. You stick your noble nose into other people's business, you get fucked up or you get dead. The only reason I'm doing this is for my ex-wife Rukia Kuchiki, who now dates with that asshole Ichigo Kurosaki, and her 3 kids, and after this shit is over, you can shove that soldiering right up your ass!"

"Try the decaf, mate." JusSonic said with a smirk.

"Fuck off!" NL then turned to Ricky. "And you, I don't want to fucking die of old age while riding this slow-ass fucking boat. So move!" Ricky didn't say a word and continue staring at NL. NL walks over to Ricky and tilts his head. "Did you just say something?" Ricky just remained quiet and turned his head. After looking at Ricky for while, NL turned around and stands in front of the boat again. Stitch Phantom then starts singing again.

Stitch Phantom: _**Sing it to yourself**_

_**Sing it all night**_

_**Spent a lot of time in the garbage can**_

_**Fighting over food with the garbage man**_

_**Hey, the wishing well**_

* * *

Meanwhile at Burma…

**(S.P.D.C. LIGHT INFANTRY BATTALION 360)**

At the Clone Trooper army camp where Carrie, Danny, Tucker and Draco were taken to, the Clones were having their meal at the food center. As the Clones chat and laugh while eating their food, one of the Clones toss his food remains over to a cage where the hostages uncomfortably sit.

Meanwhile, at the training ground, a group of male villagers (who got captured by the Clones and forcefully make them join the army) were standing straight as a unit while Commanders Neyo and Thire were beating up a man who just a slight mistake while standing while Commander Appo was raising the Myanmar flag at a flag pole.

At the hostage building, Carrie cried helplessly as she sits in her room all alone with her legs and hands tied up with ropes. She cries even more due to the fact she has to stay in the room with a herd of meat-eating warthogs. She then sees Sephiroth and Commander Cody coming out from their office.

Sephiroth and Commander Cody walk over to a wooden cage that is built near a warthog pen where Danny, Tucker and Draco are held hostage. The three hostages cried as they hanged their heads while kneeling down with their hands tied up with ropes.

Draco looks up and sees Sephiroth and Commander Cody staring at them.

"Bring that one to the pigs." Sephiroth said to Cody while pointing at Draco. Cody nodded and the two walked away. Draco then hangs his head again and cries harder.

* * *

Back at the boat, Stitch Phantom was still singing her song.

Stitch Phantom: _**I was digging up a well**_

_**With an old blood stain**_

_**Poking around with a blind man's—**_

While Phantom was singing, NL interrupted while smelling the air, "Is it me, or does the air this time of the year smell like a goddamn wet dog?" He stands up and yells, "Fuck sake! I could swim faster than this! Am I right?"

"Heard that." Phantom said.

"Come on! Chop chop!" NL yelled to Ricky while walking to the back of the boat and clapping his hands. "The quicker we get there, the quicker we get back!"

As usual, Ricky remained silent as he turned his head to NL. "Lousy God-squadders." NL continued, then turned around to Ricky and said to him. "They come over here, spouting all that shit…"

"And expect the whole world to work like their fucking neighborhood." Phantom said.

"Well it doesn't…so they send in the devil…" NL points his fingers to himself, referring that the devil is him. "To do God's work. It's ironic, isn't it?" Ricky blew out a sigh. "Am I boring you, mate? Or is it…is it the trip? Has it got you nervous? Because really you should appreciate the action, you know what I mean? Got to be better than looking at the ass end of a snake."

Ricky turned his head to NL, making NL looked at Ricky's face with fake fear. "Oh dear…" NL said in a mockingly scared expression. "You really are an uptight bastard, aren't you?" NL frowns again. "You can drop the thousand yard stare. I've seen it all before, and I'm not impressed. You see, I'm a shinigami, and whenever a hollow gives me that kind of look at my face, I'll just simply slice that bastard up into pieces with just one swing of my keyblade." Ricky just remained clam and just turned his head away and spit into the water.

After NL walked away from the boatman, JusSonic spoke up to Ricky, "Don't worry about him, kid. He's old-school SAS. They're first-rate soldiers but total egomaniacs. They call me JusSonic. The name stuck with me since sniper school. Everybody tease me because I'm such a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. And my mates won't stop calling me that no matter how many people I shoot." JusSonic laughed after he finished saying and Stitch Phantom continues singing again.

Stitch Phantom: _**It has illustrations**_

_**Made by Tiny's hand**_

* * *

That night, back at the camp, Carrie remained quiet in her hostage room after she stopped crying a few hours ago. She looked up and saw Sephiroth standing on top of her.

"What do you want from us?" She demanded. Sephiroth didn't say a word as he just puffs his cigarette and walks away.

* * *

The next day, after a LONG trip, Ricky and the mercenaries finally arrived at Burma. After Ricky parked his boat, the mercenaries stepped out of the boat with their rifles and waiting for them at the coastline were two Karen rebels named Renji Abarai and Aang.

"One man and a kid. You got to fucking kidding me!" NL said. "This is all the rebels put up?!"

"I'm not liking it." JusSonic said.

"You're in a fucking jungle, puss-nuts." Laredo said. "There's nothing to like."

"How are you doing?" NL asked renji.

"My name is renji Abarai and this is Aang." Renji said as he introduced himself and Aang.

"Is this it?"

"Yes."

"What's up with the kid, man?" Papa T asked.

"He's a good tracker." Renji replied. Aang nodded in agreement.

"We don't need a tracker. We need a fucking guide. You know the exact location, right?" NL asked.

"10 kilometers, west. 2 north, 6 to walk."

"How many soldiers?"

"Hundred maybe."

"Hundred?!" JusSonic asked.

"What did he say?" Stitch Phantom added.

"Worst part is, more new soldiers are coming tomorrow." Renji said.

"Hey, I know I'm just a white trash grunt, but I can count. Fuck fucking with a hundred strong." Stitch Phantom said.

"All right, all right, all right!" NL yelled to his group. "Let's get this straight. We don't engage anybody. If we can extract these people, good. But it's in-out clean, or we fuck off."

"Somebody want to tell me what the boatman's doing?" Papa T asked. Nl and his group turned around and saw Ricky, who is now carrying a bow and arrows, a sword and a rifle on his back, walking over to them.

"Hey, why don't you wait in the boat?" NL snapped.

"My men are staying in the boat." Ricky said as his co-drivers stayed in his boat.

"You're the boat man, you stay in the boat."

"I won't slow you down."

"Yeah, I know you won't. It's not a fucking nature hike."

"Believe it." Papa T added.

"He can just stay with me on the back." JusSonic protested.

"He's the boat man. He stays with the fucking boat!" NL scolded. "I want a white man on it, not some fucking dink. Now who got explosives? Phantom?"

"None." Phantom shook her head.

"A pound of C4 and primer." Laredo said.

"I got a claymore." JusSonic said.

"Alright, let's get on with it." NL said. "Come on move." With that, Renji and Aang then escort the mercenaries to their destination while Ricky shook his head and walks back to his boat.

* * *

As the group walks through the jungle, they turned their heads and saw an atomic bomb on the ground.

"What the fuck is that?" NL asked.

"Called Tallboy Bomb. The British dropped it during World War 2. Don't touch it because it still works and can still explode any minute." Renji said. The group then continues their trek through the jungle.

As they walked through the jungle, they also saw a Burmese family living in a cave, probably to hide themselves from the Burmese Military. They ignored the family and continued walking.

* * *

After a few hours, the mercenaries arrived at the same village which Danny and his group came before. The village is now burnt down with dead bodies lying everywhere. The dead bodies have turned grey and flies are flying around them. The crops have turned yellow and the waters are now muddy.

"Your people were taken from here." Renji said as the mercenaries looked around the village. NL, Stitch Phantom and JusSonic covered their noses as they could smell the foul smell of the corpses.

"Man, I have seen some shit." Laredo said as he looks around the village. "But I ain't never seen shit like this before."

"Word." Papa T said.

"Check it out." JusSonic said as NL turned his head. They saw Milred's head on a stick and some dead bodies hanged around a burnt house.

"The armies must have come and kill everything." Renji explained. "And leave dead bodies here as warnings." He turned to Aang and said to him. "Aang, go back home. This is as far you can go. Go back to our camp and tell the other rebels about this." Aang nodded and walks away from the village. "He has seen enough."

As the mercenaries start walking around the village, Renji warned the group, "Be careful, mines are everywhere. Watch your step."

The mercenaries and Renji walked through the village. As they walked through, Papa T saw dead bodies of Chuckie Finster and a pig. He shook his head. Even the children and the animals weren't spared.

"Alright, let's move on." JusSonic said.

"To what?" Papa T snapped. "They even killed the fucking younglings and animals. Those people are dead."

"I'm with Papa T." Phantom said.

"What? You guys are now just gonna give up after seeing this mess?" JusSonic protested. "We at least have to go and have a look, check it out."

"As much as I rather lie on my bed, I'm with you JusSonic. Let's check it out." Laredo said.

"Check what?! They're a hundred strong!" Phantom yelled at Laredo.

"Hey, they have to pay! These villagers must be avenged!" JusSonic yelled.

Stitch Phantom made a stern look at jusSonic and is about to walk to him and slap him until NL walked over to her and stops her. "Hey, hey, come on, look man. Just calm down, alright?" He said to his group and Renji. "We go there and see what's what. If anything's wrong, anything at all, we leave. Alright?"

"Yeah." Papa T said.

"Alright." Phantom added.

"Good." NL said. He now asked Renji, "Which way?"

"This way." Renji said, pointing north-east. They all continue walking through the village until Renji spotted a military truck coming over. "Army! Hide!" He and the mercenaries then quickly hide behind a burnt house.

They then looked up when the military truck parked near the crop field. Commander Thire and three other Clone troopers got out of the truck along with five villagers named Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Mr. Krabs, Gary Oak and Professor Utonium.

"I'm going to fire on them." JusSonic said.

"No! If they won't make it back from wherever the hell they came from, they are on to us." Papa T said.

"Alright, people, make your bids." Commander Thire said to the Clones as he removes his helmet.

"I bet the girl." One of the Clones said as he puts his money into Thire's helmet

"I bet the one with the lab suit." Another Clone said.

NL waved his hand and signals the other mercenaries to keep quiet at all times. After that, Thire and another Clone Trooper start throwing mines randomly around the crop field while Jimmy, Cindy, Mr. Krabs, Gary and Utonium cried, knowing that this may be the end of their lives.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Papa T asked. After Thire and the other Clone finished planting the mines, the other Clones forcefully made the villagers kneel and ready their positions. After that, one of the Clones fire his rifle into the air and the five villagers started running through the crop field. The mercenaries watched this in horror while the Clones cheered and howled as the villagers run.

The five villagers managed to run to the end of the field without stepping any of the mines and getting killed. The Clones are disappointed of this, so one of the clones walked over to Gary and kicked his head into the field and yelled to the villagers, "Run back! Run back now!"

The villagers stay at their positions and shook their heads. "Run back you fucktards! Run back!" Thire yelled. The villagers shook their heads again.

One of the Clones fired a shot at the villagers. The villagers yelp but stayed at their positions.

"Run back now!" The Clone yelled.

One of the Clones fired again. The villagers yelp again but still stayed at their positions.

"Run the fuck back!" Thire yelled.

Thire shook his head and nodded to the other clones. The clones raised their rifles, ready to kill Jimmy, Cindy, Mr. Krabs, Gary and Utonium and…

"AAAAHHH!!" One of the Clones yelled in pain when an arrow shot through his head. The Clones, NL's group and Renji turned their heads and saw the man who shot the arrow. It was Ricky Blade!

The Clone who was yelling at the villagers gasped and tried to run away but Ricky quickly shot an arrow and the Clone screamed as the arrow pierced through his chest and fell to the field. NL's group watched this in amazement.

A Clone Trooper tried to aim his rifle at Ricky but Ricky quickly shot an arrow at the Clone's chest. The Clone tried to get up in pain but Ricky quickly shot another arrow and the arrow pieced through his forehead.

Thire screamed like a girl as he tried to escape but Ricky shot an arrow at his leg. "AAHH!! HELP! OH GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!" Thire cried in pain as he staggered his way to the truck. Ricky shot another arrow at Thire and the arrow pierce through his head. Thire fell to the ground and when he landed on the ground, his body touched a mine and the mine exploded, sending his body parts flying in the air.

Jimmy, Cindy, Gary, Mr. Krabs and Utonium quickly run away after all the Clone troopers got killed.

Renji and NL's group then angrily ran over to Ricky.

"What the fuck are you doing?! DO you know what you fucking done?!" NL yelled to Ricky.

Ricky ignored NL and asked Renji, "How long have they been missing?"

"Three, maybe four hours." Renji said.

"Who the hell are you, boatman?" NL asked.

"Let's keep moving." Ricky said to the mercenaries.

"Move? They're going to hunt our asses down, thanks to you!" Laredo snapped.

"They won't because we're going back to the boat. Let's get out of here." NL ordered his group but before NL could start his way back to the boat. Ricky holds up his bow and aims his arrow in front of NL's face.

"Whoa!" Papa T yelled as he, Phantom, JusSonic and Laredo raised their rifles and aimed at Ricky. For the first time ever, NL stared at Ricky with fear. Real fear.

"Any of you boys want to shoot, now's the time." Ricky said to the group. The other mercenaries turned their heads to each other as Ricky said this. "And there isn't one of us that doesn't want to be someplace else. But this is what we do, who we are. We are soldiers. And real soldiers always rather die than surrender. Live for nothing. Or die for something. Your call."

"What's your call?" JusSonic asked Ricky as the others put down their rifles.

"Let's move." Ricky said as he puts away his bow and arrows. He and the mercenaries then continue their mission while NL sighed in relief before following them.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: And I'll end the chapter there.

Ricky: Woohoo! I love what I just did!

Ryo: Stay tune for the next chapter as the group now enters the military camp. Read and review!


	6. The Rescue

Ryo: Tonight at 7.30 PM (Singapore Time) is the F1 Singapore Grand prix Night Race. And since I don't wish to miss any of the action, I'm gonna make a quick update for this story. Also Chrissy-San, don't worry, because there's lesser bad words in this chapter.

**Warning: Adult themes like raping and sex are included in this chapter.**

_**Chapter 5: The Rescue**_

That night, at the Clone Trooper camp, it was raining heavily and most of the Clones are gathering at the camp's theatre, watching four girls named Kimiko, Angelica Pickles, Shego and Kim Possible in bikinis and hula skirts dancing in front of them. Some of the Clones yawn while watching.

* * *

Outside the camp, Renji (now disguised as a Clone Trooper) is driving the military truck to the camp while Ricky, NL and his group sits at the back of the truck.

"Once JusSonic's on the tower, we got 15 minutes." NL said to his teammates and Ricky. "Set your watches to 1.45." Ricky, Stitch Phantom, Laredo Tornado and Papa T 41 obliged and set their watches. "In, out, no waiting around for nobody. We meet at the base of the tower."

"You don't make it up there, we're fucked." Stitch Phantom said.

"He will, inbred. All set?" NL asked everyone.

"Yeah." Ricky said.

"Set." Papa T said. Phantom and Laredo nodded. With that, everybody got ready their weapons and get ready to commence their rescue plan.

* * *

At the sniper tower, JusSonic, who wears a hood to cover his face, quietly climbs up to the top of the tower and saw the sniper looking around the entrance of the camp, unaware that JusSonic is behind him. JusSonic then takes out his machete and slowly walks over to the sniper.

Moments later, the truck arrived at the entrance of the camp and two Clone Troopers walked up to the truck. The sniper was about to take a look at the truck with his sniper rifle until JusSonic quickly covered his mouth, muffled his scream and stabs his neck.

"Okay, move along." One of the Clones said to Renji. The two troopers stepped away from the truck as Renji drives inside the camp. Back at the sniper tower, JusSonic took the sniper's sniper rifle and stands around the tower.

"We're in." Ricky said to NL and his group as Renji continues driving into the camp. JusSonic looks at his watch. They now have ten minutes left.

As Renji drives pass some of the camp's buildings, Ricky said to Stitch Phantom, "Go." Phantom then jumps out of the truck and runs off. A while later, Ricky said to Papa T, "Go." Papa T jumps out of the truck as well.

After Papa T got out of the truck, he quickly hides behind one of the buildings before one of the guard towers could shine their light at him.

After the truck passes by the theatre, Ricky said to NL, "Go!" Limit then jumps out of the truck and runs off.

At the theatre, the Clones started yelling angrily as none of the dancing girls are amusing them at all.

"Go!" Ricky said to Laredo. Laredo jumps out of the truck and runs off. Finally, before the truck drives over a bridge, Ricky jumps out of the truck. He quickly crawls over to one of the building. He looks inside the building and see a Clone trooper helping another Clone trooper to shave his back. Ricky looks away and jumps into the tress in front of him.

After he passes the bridge and reaches the base of the tower, Renji stops the truck and got out.

No Limit runs over to a building. He looks inside the building and see a Clone trooper raping one of the female hostages. No Limit looks away in disgust and runs off. They need to find where Danny and his group are being held hostage. Meanwhile, Stitch Phantom hides behind one of the oil barrels and looks around.

Ricky looks at his watch again. They now have seven minutes left. As he steps out of the tress, he saw the warthog pen. He turns his head and saw Danny and Tucker, both being blindfolded, in the wooden cage. He then quickly runs over, jumps over a wooden fence, enters the warthog pen and hides under the wooden cage. While he's hiding under the cage, he saw Draco, dead while being hung onto the cross and the other warthogs are eating his legs.

Ricky got out his sword, climbs up a ladder and cuts open the door of the wooden cage.

"Shit!" Danny yelped, thinking that the Clone troopers are back for him and Tucker. When Ricky removes his blindfold, Danny looked at him in surprise. He was about to say something but Ricky quickly covers his mouth. "Don't talk! We're getting you out of here." As Ricky cuts the ropes which tied Danny's hands, he asked, "Where's the girl?"

"Over there." Danny said, pointing at the building where Carrie is being held.

"Go untie your friend. We'll be back for you." Ricky said. Danny nodded and quickly got over to Tucker while Ricky ran out of the cage.

* * *

Back at the theatre, the Clone troopers are getting even more bored while watching the girls. So Commander Appo decided to stand up, walked over to the girls and throws his cigarette at Angelica. The other Clones cheered wildly while Appo bowed in front of them. The girls stop dancing and back away. Commander Gree then stands up and splashes his alcohol at Shego, making the Clones cheered even more louder.

* * *

Laredo went to hide behind one of the buildings until he heard a voice. "You." Laredo quickly turned and aims his rifle at the source of the voice, but lowered his rifle when he found out the voice came from Ricky. Laredo ran over to Ricky and Ricky said to him, "There's two of them in the cage near the pigs. Go get them."

"Got it." Laredo said and runs off.

Ricky continues running over to the building where Carrie is held.

* * *

Back at the theatre, the Clones are now cheering like hooligans as one of the Clone troopers walked up to the stage with his can of beer. He then walks over to Kim and slaps her butt, making her yelp.

* * *

No Limit hides behind one of the buildings before one of the guard towers shine their light on him.

Two Clone Troopers who are walking on a bridge are unaware that Ricky is walking under the bridge quietly.

* * *

At the theatre, the Clone Trooper now pours his beer at Kim, making the other Clones cheered louder.

* * *

As Ricky walks through a river, making his way to the building where Carrie is, at Commander Cody's office, Cody, who is just wearing his tank top, pants and boots, walks out of his office. He turns around and smirks mischievously as he shines a lamp at the cage next to his office, which inside was a female hostage named Amy Rose (From Sonic X) who is just wearing a tank top and skirt. He took a sip of his bottle of alcohol, walks down from his office and walks away.

After Cody left his office, a Clone trooper quickly runs over to the cage. Amy yelps when she sees him but the trooper removes his helmet, revealing that he's actually Renji and he hushed Amy. Amy nodded and Renji quickly opens the cage, letting her out.

Ricky quickly hides inside the trees when he saw a Clone passing by. As he hides, he sees the Clone trooper walking to Sephiroth's office with a boy named Raimundo (From Xiaolin Showdown).

* * *

At the theatre, the Clones continue cheering wildly as Commander Appo grabs Kimiko and toss her to the ground. Kimiko cried as Appo grabs her hair and tosses her to the other Clones and the other Clones start grabbing for her.

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" Appo yelled to the other Clones. Some Clones got up to the stage as well and walks over to Angelica, Shego and Kim.

Commander Gree managed to grab Kimiko before the other Clones does. "This girl is mine. Go rape someone else!" Gree said to the other Clones. He then brings Kimiko out of the theatre as the madness continues.

* * *

Ricky secretly watches the Clone Trooper asking Raimundo to enter Sephiroth's office. Raimundo obeyed and entered. Sephiroth walked over to raimundo while Raimundo just hung his head, not looking at him. Sephiroth rubs Raimundo's head and he closes his office door.

After that, Ricky got out of the trees and looks at his watch. They now only got three minutes remaining.

* * *

After Danny untied Tucker, Laredo ran over to the wooden cage and opens the door. "Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!" Laredo said to Danny and Tucker.

"Do they have Carrie?" Tucker asked.

"Shut up and just follow me." Laredo said. Danny and Tucker then followed Laredo from behind.

* * *

Kimiko cried as Gree brought her to a nearby building. He lets go of her and yelled at Kimiko, "Get inside the bottom of the building!" Kimiko shook her head. Gree then angrily slapped Kimiko's face, making her fell to the ground. Kimiko then crawled away from gree and into the bottom of the building as Gree starts removing his helmet and upper body armor. When Kimiko crawled inside the bottom of the building, Papa T covered her mouth and muffled her scream.

"Ssshhh…" Papa T hushed Kimiko.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Come out! I'm ready!" Gree yelled after removing his helmet and armor. After a few seconds, he decided to look under the building, wondering why Kimiko isn't coming out, but when he looked down, he screamed in pain when Papa T quickly stabs Gree's chest with his machete, killing him. Papa T then grabs Gree and continuously stabs his abdomen. Once he's done stabbing Gree's body, he brings Gree's body inside the bottom of the building.

* * *

Ricky quickly runs over to the building where Carrie is and quickly hides under the building before the guard tower could shine its light at him. Ricky then looked up and saw Carrie in her room behind the warthog pen. He looks around, then quickly opens the fence and crawls into the warthog pen. He was about to crawl towards Carrie but he quickly stopped when he saw Commander Cody walking over to Carrie's building. He quickly crawls over to the end of the warthog pen while passing through the warthogs and hides behind the fence as he watches Cody taking Carrie away.

* * *

Back at the sniper tower, JusSonic wipes his watch and sees that their time is up. Papa T and Kimiko are now hiding behind some oil barrels near the entrance of the camp which his team is suppose to team after they are done rescuing the hostages.

JusSonic then proceeds to shoot down the Clone troopers who are guarding the entrance of the camp. After all three Clones which are guarding the entrance are shot down, Papa T and Kimiko quickly got out from their hiding spot and runs out of the camp.

* * *

After Cody brought Carrie out of her building, Ricky quickly crawls out of the warthog pen and secretly followed them from behind.

* * *

Outside the camp, Laredo, Danny and Tucker are next to run out of the camp. They all run over to the trees and hide with Papa T and Kimiko. They all looked at the entrance, waiting for the others.

* * *

Ricky continues following Commander Cody from behind as Cody brings Carrie along with him while pulling her hair.

* * *

Back at the theatre, the Clones are now throwing their bottles of alcohol, cans of beer and cigarettes around the theatre as Appo and some Clones grabbed Angelica, Kim and Shego on the stage. One of the Clone troopers entered the theatre with a smoke grenade while spraying the whole theatre with red smoke and Appo and the Clones get ready to throw the dancers into the crowd.

* * *

NL, Phantom, Renji and Amy finally left the camp and JusSonic got out from the sniper tower and they all run over to Papa T, Kimiko, Laredo, Danny and Tucker outside the camp.

"Let's move!" NL yelled.

"Where's the boatman?" JusSonic asked in concern.

"And Carrie!" Danny added.

"15 minutes. That's the deal. We're leaving." NL said.

"Let's go!" Phantom added.

"Five more minutes." JusSonic said.

"Bullshit!" Papa T snapped.

"He knew the deal!" NL added.

"We came together, we fucking leave together!" JusSonic protested.

"Your life. Let's go!" NL yelled.

"Not without Carrie!" Danny protested. He was about to run back to the camp until NL tripped him over and grabbed Danny by his collar.

"I just saved your fucking life. And if you cherish it, then you will come with me and get the fuck out of here!" NL said to Danny. He threw Danny over to tucker, Amy and Kimiko. "Move!"

"This way!" Phantom yelled and she escorted the group through the forest. JusSonic frowned as he watched his group leave. He couldn't believe his group is going to leave Ricky behind just like that!

* * *

The theatre is now filled with red smoke and the Clones started going nuts. Appo removed Kim's tank top and bra and starts raping her. The other Clones are having 'fun' too while raping Angelica and Shego.

* * *

Ricky followed Cody and Carrie to a building which is located near the theatre. After Cody entered the building with Carrie, he slapped Carrie hard on her cheek and tosses her to the floor.

He smirked evilly and he then removes his belt and smiles mischievously.

"NO! Please! No!" Carrie cried but Cody just kept walking closer to her. But suddenly, before Cody could walk over to Carrie and rape her, his smile dropped and he yelps when Ricky stormed into the building and pierced his nails into his neck.

Carrie watched Ricky in horror. She soon saw blood pouring out of Cody's neck as Ricky pierced his nails into his neck harder. And after a few seconds, Carrie cried in horror as Ricky tore off Cody's neck and threw Cody to the ground. He lies dead on the ground as blood continues to pour from his neck.

* * *

Ricky and Carrie then quickly got out of the building. Once they're out, Ricky grabbed Carrie's hand and they both quickly run their way out of the camp.

* * *

The drunk Clone troopers then walked out of the theatre and walked back to their barracks with smiles on their faces while Appo and two other Clones, bring Angelica, Kim and Shego with them.

Ricky and Carrie quickly hides under a bridge as three drunken Clone Troopers who just left the theatre walked above the bridge.

After the three left, Ricky and Carrie got out from their hiding spot and runs into the trees and continue their way out of the camp.

After they run out of the gates of the camp, Carrie accidentally fell to the ground. Ricky tried to help her get up. However, two guards spotted them and run over. Ricky gasped. The two guards are about to fire at them. Ricky quickly jumps in front of Carrie and just when all is lost…

One of the guards got shot. The other guard quickly turns around but also got shot before he could shoot. Ricky and Carrie looked up. The shots came from JusSonic, who actually came back to help Ricky.

JusSonic quickly runs over to Ricky and Carrie and the three quickly run away from the camp.

"Why did you come back?" Ricky asked JusSonic.

"I came back for you. Besides, soldiers never leave other soldiers behind, right?" JusSonic smirked.

* * *

After the rain stopped, Raimundo stepped out of sephiroth's office and Sephiroth watched the boy walked away. Sephiroth then walked back into his office, unaware that his hostages have escaped.

* * *

After running through the forest for a while, Ricky, Carrie and JusSonic stopped running. "Do you got a compass?" Ricky asked JusSonic.

"Yeah, sure." JusSonic said as he hands Ricky his compass. While Ricky looks at the compass, JusSonic added, "We got to get the hell out of here by sunrise. Once they found out their hostages are gone, they will come looking for our asses."

"This way!" Ricky said to Carrie and JusSonic while pointing North. Ricky quickly runs off with Carrie and JusSonic following him from behind.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: In the next chapter, the Clones will find out that their hostages have escaped and will go on a manhunt to hunt down Ricky and the mercenaries! What will happen to them? Stay tune and read and review!


	7. The Final Battle

_**Chapter 6: The Final Battle**_

Immediately when the sun rises up into the sky, the alarm rang throughout the camp and all the Clone Troopers in the camp immediately ran out of their barracks with their rifles and ran over to their vehicles.

Commander Appo and two other Clone Troopers were are the warthog pen and their dogs sniffed Carrie's smell. After sniffing around the pen for a while, the dogs rushed out of the pen with Appo and the other Clones following them. The Clones then quickly put the dogs into one of the trucks.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth asked as he immediately steps out from his office.

"Our hostages have escaped, sir! And Commanders Cody and Gree were found dead!" Commander Neyo said to him before he runs off.

"Cody?" He mumbled. He runs off to look for him. When he entered the building where Cody brought Carrie the night before, he saw Cody, still lying dead on the floor. Sephiroth starts to breathe heavily in anger. No one kills his most favorite soldier and gets away with it!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricky, Carrie and JusSonic are running through the forest as fast as they can. Since the sun is now up, they are sure that the Clones are now starting to hunt them down like animals.

"That's it, guys. Once I'm done with this, I'm getting the hell out of Burma." Ricky said to Carrie and JusSonic as they run through the forest.

"Good idea. I'm thinking of the same thing too." JusSonic said to Ricky in agreement.

* * *

Sephiroth boards into his jeep and the driver drives off with Neyo in the jeep's turret. Several army trucks containing the entire Clone army follow him from behind. As the jeep and the trucks drive out of the camp, Sephiroth yelled, "Everybody! Search for them everywhere in the forest! If you find them! Kill them! Because they killed our men and they will pay for this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji, Danny, Tucker, Kimiko, Amy, No Limit, Papa T, Stitch Phantom and Laredo Tornado are running through the forest as fast as they can as well.

* * *

Three trucks containing 24 Clone troopers each stopped next to the forest. Once they stopped, the Clone Troopers inside the third truck got out and quickly rushed into the forest.

* * *

As NL and the others continue running through the forest, No Limit accidentally stepped onto a mine, sending him flying in the air. When he landed on the ground, he cried in pain.

"Limit!" Laredo said as he, Phantom and Papa T rushed over to him. Limit broke his leg during the explosion and the wound was huge and bloody.

"My leg! My leg! Jesus, dammit!" Limit cried in pain. Papa T quickly covered his mouth and muffled his cries in pain.

"Quiet, Limit! If you yell, they will find us easily." Papa T whispered. "And don't worry, we will get you out of here."

"His leg is shredded." Phantom said.

"Shit! Where's Renji?!" Papa T said.

Phantom turned her head and looked around. Renji, Kimiko and Amy were no where in sight. They must have not noticed that Limit got injured and accidentally left them behind. "That son of a bitch is gone! As well as the two girls!"

"Fuck him! I know the coordinates!" Laredo snapped.

"We're not making it to the river with him." Phantom said.

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Papa T said as he and Laredo tried to treat Limit's injured leg.

* * *

The second truck stopped at the other side of the forest and all the soldiers in the second truck got out and rushed into the forest.

* * *

"Tie his leg. Take off his boot." Laredo said.

"No!" Danny said. The others turned to him. "Leave his boot on. I'm a doctor. I got more experience in this. I need a knife."

"Please don't hurt him." Laredo said as he hands Danny his machete. Danny then treats Limit's leg with the machete while Limit tried to scream in pain but his mouth was muffled by Papa T's hand.

"Oh fuck…fuck!" Limit muffled.

"Is he gonna make it?" Laredo asked Danny in concern.

"I don't know. Make a stretcher." Danny said.

"Spread out!" Phantom said as she and Papa T ran off to find some wood and ropes to make a wooden custom-made stretcher.

* * *

The last truck stopped at another side of the forest and Appo, his team and the dogs quickly got out of the truck and rushed into the forest. Soon, the whole forest was filled with hundreds of Clone troopers and the Clones spread throughout the forest like a herd of locusts and search for the mercenaries and the hostages.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side, Carrie, JusSonic and Ricky arrived at a mountain. The three quickly run up the mountain with Ricky leading the way. When Carrie accidentally fell to the ground, Ricky turned around and help her get up as he said to JusSonic. "Jus, take the point!"

JusSonic is now in front of them as Carrie got up from the ground and all three continue running.

* * *

Phantom and Papa T was able to find some wood and ropes to make a wooden stretcher for Limit. They build the stretcher within minutes and after they're done, Phantom, Papa T, Laredo, Danny and Tucker put Limit onto the stretcher and carried him through the forest.

* * *

JusSonic, Carrie and Ricky stopped running when they heard some noises sounding like leaves and grass being crushed and stepped on coming from the forest. "Hear that?" JusSonic asked Carrie and Ricky as the three looked at the forest. "They're tracking us."

"At this rate, we're never gonna get out of here." Carrie said, sounding hoarse.

Ricky looked at Carrie's jeans and an idea came up to him. He took out his sword and grab Carrie's leg. "Hold still." He said.

"What are you doing?" Carrie asked as she and JusSonic watched Ricky cut a part of Carrie's jeans. After he's done cutting, he took the piece of Carrie's jeans and wrapped it around his leg.

"I want you two to run away as fast as you can and head southeast to the river and the boat will be waiting. If it's not there, you can follow the shoreline until I find you two." Ricky said.

"What about you?" Carrie asked in concern.

"I'll be fine." He assured. After finished wrapping the piece around his leg, he said to JusSonic, "JusSonic, give me that claymore." JusSonic nods and hands Ricky the claymore which is an explosive device connected with wires. "Now fire a shot."

"What?" JusSonic asked.

"Do it!"

JusSonic then aims his sniper rifle into the air and fire a shot. The shot was so loud that it can be heard throughout the forest. NL and his group and the Clone Troopers turned their heads when they heard the shot. Sephiroth also heard the shot and his jeep quickly stop.

"Go go go!" Ricky yelled to Carrie and JusSonic. Carrie and JusSonic quickly start running while Ricky runs into the forest.

"Dammit! The noise was coming from our direction! Let's move!" Papa T yelled. He, Phantom, Laredo, Danny and Tucker quickly move faster while carrying Limit.

"This way!" Commander Appo said to his team and they all quickly run towards the direction where the shot came from.

"It's coming from the north! Move!" Sephiroth yelled to his driver. As his driver continues driving, his got out his radio and said to it. "Commander Rex! Head towards the north!"

* * *

At the river, a small navy boat was driving through the river. A naval Clone trooper named Commander Rex, who was driving the boat, said to his radio, "Roger that sir!" He puts down his radio and drives his boat faster.

* * *

As Appo and his team runs through the forest, Appo let his dog smell his cloth which contains Carrie's smell again. After sniffing the cloth, his dog ran off again and Appo and his team followed it from behind.

* * *

Ricky runs through the forest in his fastest.

"Damn, this really reminds me of the time I got chased by the Horvitos in the beginning of my story, 'Ricky Blade and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'. And I think I really should start 'The Temple of Doom' real soon." Ricky said to himself as he runs.

JusSonic and Carrie runs through the forest with JusSonic grabbing Carrie's hand.

* * *

As Appo, his team and their dogs continue trekking Ricky (who has Carrie's smell), another military truck arrived at the forest and all the 24 Clones in the truck got out of the truck and followed Appo and his team.

"Reinforcements, sir!" A clone said to Appo.

"Come on! Follow me!" Appo ordered the Clones who just arrived.

* * *

Ricky continued running until he spotted the Tallboy Bomb on the ground. "Perfect!" He said. He slides onto the ground. When he got up, he quickly took out JusSonic's claymore and starts assembling it. He turns his head for a while as he could barely hear Appo, his team and his dogs coming closer to him.

After he finished assembling the claymore, he unwrapped the piece of Carrie's jean from his leg and puts it on the claymore. Then, he unrolled the claymore's wire and attached it onto the Tallboy Bomb.

He then removes the safety pin from the claymore and quickly covers the claymore with leaves and grass. After that, he got up and quickly runs away from the claymore as fast as he can.

When Appo, his team and his dogs arrived at the spot, Appo told his Clones to back away when his dogs started sniffing wildly at the spot where Ricky planted the claymore. Appo arched an eye brow when he sees his dog uncomfortably backing away from the spot.

"What's wrong, boy?" Appo asked his dog. Appo then slowly walks over to spot, removes the leaves and widens his eyes in shock when he found the claymore. He quickly turned his head to his Clones.

"Men! It's a bo-" But before Appo could finished what he has to say,

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!**

The claymore exploded and to make the explosion bigger, the explosion also exploded the Tallboy Bomb, and all the surrounding clones that were near the two bombs died in the process. The explosion of the Tallboy Bomb was so huge that it's smoke wipe out all the trees around it.

JusSonic and Carrie stopped running, turned around and heard the explosion. Carrie hopes that Ricky is alright.

As Ricky runs through the forest, he cried as he got caught by the smoke of Tallboy Bomb and starts rolling over the hill.

"Let's keep moving!" JusSonic said and he and Carrie continued running.

* * *

"Found them!" Rex yelled to his radio when he spotted NL and his group running through the shoreline and towards the boat.

JusSonic and Carrie run on a hill and run their way to the shoreline which Ricky told them to go to. But JusSonic and Carrie stopped running when JusSonic spotted some commotion going on near the boat.

"Down!" JusSonic said to Carrie and the two quickly hide behind some tall grass.

"What is it?" Carrie asked.

JusSonic looks through his sniper rifle to see what's going on near the boat. He widens his eyes in shock. "Oh shit!" He whispered.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"Take a look." JusSonic said. Carrie looked through the scope of his sniper rifle and could see Danny, Tucker, Phantom, Laredo, Papa T and NL getting beaten up by Sephiroth and his Clone Troopers!

"Oh no!" Carrie cried. The Clone Troopers managed to spot NL's group before they could reach the boat.

JusSonic now turns his head and spotted through his sniper rifle that Sephiroth's jeep is parked on a nearby hill with Neyo getting ready to shoot with the jeep's turret.

"God damn it! They got a machine turret! Son of a bitch!" JusSonic cursed.

The Clone Troopers continue beating, kicking and stomping the crap out of NL, Phantom, Papa T, Laredo, Danny and Tucker on the ground until Sephiroth yelled, "STOP!" The Clones stop their beating. The Clones then backed away from the group while aiming their rifles at them while Sephiroth took out a rattan stick.

"You gutless fuck!" Limit yelled to Sephiroth. "You dare beat up a shinigami like me?!"

Sephiroth walks over to Tucker and yelled as he hits the back of tucker's head with the rattan stick, "Asshole!" Tucker yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Oh come on! Is that all you got?!" Limit yelled to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth now walks over to Danny and hits him at the back of his head with the stick as well, "Faggot!" Danny also fell to the ground in pain.

"Come on! Even my cousin Mystery can do better than this, you fucktard!" Limit yelled to Sephiroth again.

"Mindless…fucking…bastards!" Sephiroth yelled as he hits Papa T's, Phantom's and Laredo's back, making them fell to the ground as well.

"Oh come on! Look who's talking!" Limit mocked, rolling his eyes.

"What?!" Sephiroth yelled at Limit.

"That's right! You're an asshole!" Limit yelled. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes angrily and whacks Limit's shredded leg with his rattan stick, making Limit screamed in pain. After screaming, Limit mocked again, "Pussy!" Sephiroth whacks Limit's leg again. After screaming in pain, Limit mocked Sephiroth yet again, "Fucking retard whose face looks like a turd out of my ass!" Sephiroth whacked Limit's shredded leg several times, making Limit screamed in pain harder.

After he stop screaming, Limit mocked again, "Come on you fart! Is that all you got?!"

"I'll show you!" Sephiroth yelled as he sinks his rattan stick into Limit's shredded leg. Limit screamed again while Papa T, Phantom, Laredo, Danny and Tucker all shit their eyes and started crying with tears rolling down their cheeks, knowing that this is their end. After Sephiroth removes the stick from limit's leg, he walked to the front and said to his clones, "Get them up!"

The clones walked over to the group, carried them up and make them kneel before Sephiroth with their hands on the back of their heads.

The clones then stand in front of the group again and aimed their rifles at their heads while the other clone troopers stand behind and watched.

"Gutless fucking assholes! Killing my men like that!" Sephiroth yelled to NL's group who all hung their heads and shut their eyes, preparing for the worst. Danny whispered his prayers to God while Papa T spit onto the ground one last time.

"What do we do?" Carrie said to JusSonic hoarsely.

"There's…there's nothing we can do." JusSonic said to Carrie in regret.

"Men! Ready your weapons!" Sephiroth yelled. The clones ready their weapons. Carrie starts crying.

As Neyo watches the clones getting ready to kill NL's group from the jeep, unaware to him, someone is lurking him from behind. It was Ricky Blade.

"Men! Shoot!" Sephiroth ordered his clones. But before the clones could shoot, Neyo turns his head and yelped while Ricky quickly got out his sword and chops off Neyo's head. After that, he tosses Neyo's body away and gets into the turret.

"What the fu-" But before the jeep driver could finished what he has to say, Ricky immediately shoot him into bits of flesh with the turret.

Sephiroth, his clone army, NL, Phantom, Papa T, Laredo, danny, Tucker, Carrie and JusSonic all turned their heads when they heard the firing.

"Give me your best!" Ricky said as he turns his turret to the Clone army and starts firing. Most of the clones tried to shoot back but Ricky immediately shot their heads off with his turret. Ricky went on the shoot 32 more clone troopers mercilessly with his turret.

"Everybody! Attack!" Sephiroth ordered to his surviving Clone Troopers. Most of the Clone troopers already got shot down by Ricky before they could ready their weapons. Even the Clone troopers who are hiding behind barricades also managed to get shot by Ricky. Sephiroth quickly hides for cover.

"Attack!" Limit yelled. He, Papa T, Phantom and Laredo quickly got up from the ground; grab their rifles and starts joining in the battle while Danny and Tucker quickly run away for cover.

JusSonic joins in as well. He spotted two Clone troopers about to shoot at ricky and quickly shot their heads off before they could shoot. Carrie covered her ears as the battle rages on.

"Eat pineapples, bitches!" Laredo yelled as he threw a grenade and three Clones exploded.

Phantom hides behind an oil barrel. When a Clone trooper passes by the barrel, Phantom quickly grabs his leg and tripped him over. She got on top of the Clone's body, removes his helmet and stabs his head continuously with her machete as blood spilled onto her face.

No Limit whacks a clone trooper's face with his rifle, making him fall to the ground. He then shoots the Clone's chest with his rifle and spits at his face after he kills him. He runs off to join his comrades.

Papa T chops off a Clone trooper's leg with his machete, making him shrieked in agony. Papa T then removes his helmet, stuffs his leg into his mouth and then grabs his rifle and shot at the Clone's face.

As Ricky continue and shoot down (and disembowel) 75 more Clone Troopers, Laredo came out from his barricade and shot down three Clone Troopers that are standing behind him.

No Limit quickly crawls behind an oil barrel and shoots down a Clone trooper that is behind him.

After shooting for a while, Papa T hides behind a barricade, threw his grenade at five clone troopers and explode them. He then quickly runs towards a gun tower.

Phantom runs over to a Clone Trooper from behind and when the Clone turned his head, Phantom slashes the Clone's face with her machete.

Ricky shot down 64 more Clone troopers with his turret. A Clone Trooper went to hide behind a tree but Ricky easily shot down the tree with his turret and shot down the Clone Trooper that was hiding behind it.

Laredo jumps onto a Clone trooper, wraps his arm around his neck, breaks his neck and then stabs his machete into his forehead. One Clone Trooper tired to aim at Ricky but quickly got shot down by JusSonic.

When Papa T reached the gun tower, he killed the Clone Trooper who was at the tower and then uses his body as a barricade and shot down five more Clones from the tower.

NL turned his head when he saw a Clone trooper about to throw his grenade at Ricky. He quickly took out his rifle and shot down the Clone Trooper. However, the grenade got thrown to the back as the Clone fell to the ground and the grenade flew into the tower where papa T is. The grenade exploded and Papa T flew out of the tower and died as he rolled onto the ground. NL turned his head and saw his friend died in action.

"I'm sorry, dude." NL said. After a few seconds, he continues shooting the Clones again.

When Ricky's turret ran out of bullets, Ricky quickly grabs another chain of bullets from a box and quickly reloads the turret.

Meanwhile, a Clone trooper spotted Tucker running towards a barricade. The Clone trooper took out a pistol and runs after Tucker. Danny watches this in horror as he hides behind his barricade. When Tucker hides behind the barricade, the Clone trooper sneak over to him from behind and shot down Tucker with his pistol. Danny widens his mouth in horror as he sees his friend got killed. He then watches the Clone Trooper got away and took out his rifle.

After Ricky reloads the turret, he continues shooting again and shot down 45 more Clone Troopers. NL yelps in pain when a bullet went through his arm.

The Clone Trooper who killed Tucker was about to shoot at Ricky but Danny quickly run over to him from behind, wraps his arm around the Clone's neck and the two rolled down a hill. The Clone tried to get up but Danny quickly pinned him onto the ground, removes his helmet and punches him violently in the face. He then grabbed a sharp rock from the ground and stoned the Clone's forehead with it. After killing the Clone, Danny drops his rock and widens his eyes after realizing what he has done. He was a man of god and yet, he has now killed someone. He lied onto the ground as the battle rages on.

Suddenly, several rockets flew into the battle scene and killed several Clone Troopers in the process.

"Attack!" Renji yelled. He and the Karen rebels yelled as they ran into the battle scene with their rifles.

"Karen rebels! They have come to help us!" JusSonic said to Carrie as he smiled in relief.

Renji and a rebel named Spongebob quickly hides behind a barricade and shot down ten Clone troopers. Another Rebel named T-Bone (From Swat Kats) slides down a hill and shot down two Clones. Two Rebels named Razor (Also from Swat kats) and Stan Marsh shot another rocket into the battle field and killed seven more Clones.

Ricky continues shooting with his turret. A group of 30 Clone troopers hide behind a barricade, ready to shoot at the Rebels but all 30 of them immediately got shot down by Ricky.

As Ricky continues shooting his turret, JusSonic continues sniping and the rebels continue shooting rockets into the field, Sephiroth yelled to the surviving Clones as he runs through the battle field, "Everybody! Retreat! Fall back!"

Laredo continues shooting more troopers at his barricade. When he saw one clone arriving at his barricade and about to jumped onto him, Laredo quickly shot him down.

As Renji hides behind his barricade, he gasps as he sees Rex's boat approaching to the battle field.

"BOAT!" Renji yelled and he and the other Rebels quickly run away and hide.

A Clone trooper on the boat starts firing at the Rebels with the boat's turret. The clone managed to shot down 25 Rebels and in the process, the clone shot down Ricky's boat and the boat exploded.

Another Clone on the boat got out his flamethrower and sprayed flames at the rebels that are near the river. In the process, the Clone also burned Laredo and Laredo yelled in pain as his body burns while rolling over to the ground frantically. Ricky sees this and tried to shoot down the boat with his turret but the Clone on the boat's turret shot at ricky and Ricky yells in pain when a bullet shot through his arm.

Ricky turns around and sees a jeep containing 24 more clones coming towards him. He quickly got up, fires his turret at the truck and shot down the truck's driver and all 24 clones on the truck. He then turns around and shoots at the boat again. This time, he managed to shoot down Commander Rex and his co-driver inside the boat.

JusSonic sniped down the Clone Trooper who was controlling the boat's turret.

The Clone trooper with the flamethrower tried to get up but Ricky quickly shot him down before he could. Renji inserts a rocket into Patrick Star's bazooka.

"Good luck" Renji said to Patrick. Patrick then shot the rocket at the boat and the boat exploded into smithereens.

Ricky sighed heavily as the battle was finally over. He then looked up when he heard Sephiroth running through the forest. He quickly got down from the jeep and hides behind the tree.

Sephiroth, knowing that the battle is lost, runs through the forest. Hoever, before he could get far, he stops and yelps when a sword stabs into his abdomen. Ricky then walked out from his hiding spot and frowns deeply at Sephiroth who looked back at him in fear.

"What…are you?" Sephiroth asked Ricky.

"Your angel of death." Ricky said. Ricky then slashes his sword out of Sephiroth's abdomen, disemboweling Sephiroth's intestines in the process. As Sephiroth kneeled onto the ground, Ricky spits at his face and then kicks his face and Sephiroth rolls down the hill.

The Clone Army is now officially defeated.

Ricky turns his head and looks at the battlefield where hundreds of dead Clones are now lying around the field. Those who survived cowardly left the battle field before the rebels could find them. The Karen Rebels walked into the field, looking for any surviving Clones and making sure all the Clones they have shot down are dead.

Carrie and JusSonic stood up from the ground and they walked down from the hill they were on and walked into the battle field. As they entered the field, Carrie started yelling as she searches for Danny, "Danny! Danny?!"

Renji found Stitch Phantom breathing heavily while lying on the ground. "You alright?" He asked Phantom.

Phantom lifts her head up and said, "Yeah. Do we win?"

Renji nodded. "Yes."

"Thank God." Phantom sighed in relief. She then grabs Renji's hand and Renji helps her get up from the ground.

"Danny?! Danny, where are you?!" Carrie continued yelling as she walked through the battlefield. Ricky sighed sadly as he watches the battlefield and the destruction he has made during the battle.

"Danny!" Carrie continued looking around the battle field, desperately searching for Danny. "Danny!" She continued walking around the field until she finally saw Danny, who was mourning at Tucker's body.

"Danny!" She cried as she rushes over to him. Danny turned his head and got up as Carrie runs over to him. "Oh God!" Carrie cried as she now wraps her arms around Danny and hugs him tightly. Danny hugs her back as well.

"Carrie." Danny whispered.

"Danny…" Carrie said as tears roll down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Carrie. It's okay. It's all over." Danny assured as he pats Carrie's back.

JusSonic walks over to No Limit's body, who got killed during the battle. JusSonic kneeled down next to his now dead friend and mumbled, "Rest in peace, Limit. Rest in peace." A tear rolls down from JusSonic's cheek. Stitch Phantom was kneeling next to Papa T's body and also mourns for him. Razor and T-Bone drag Laredo Tornado's body, who also died in battle, over to the other dead bodies.

Carrie looked up and sniffs as she sees Ricky standing at the hill. Danny looked up and sees Ricky as well. Danny salutes at Ricky and waves his hand at him. After minutes of staring at the battle field, Ricky blew out another sigh, then turns around and walks away from the scene.

Carrie stops crying and mumbled, "Thank you Ricky…thank you."

* * *

Five days later…

**(GEORGES VALLEY, FAN FICTION)**

In a small white farm house, Saber smiles as she waters the garden while wearing her straw hat. After she finished watering, she walks over to her house's door. But before she entered, she turned her head and widens her eyes as she sees someone walking his way to her farm house.

It was Ricky Blade, carrying his duffel bag and wearing a straw hat on his head, while walking towards her house..

Saber smiled widely as she sees her husband finally returning home. Ricky stops walking for a moment and looks up. He smiles at his wife who he hasn't seen for a few years now.

When Yoruichi opens up the house window, she smiled as well when she spotted Ricky. Ricky simply smiled as he examines his farm house. A tear starts rolling down from Saber's cheek.

"Welcome home, Ricky. Welcome home." Ricky said to himself before continue walking towards his farm house, ready to get back into the fanfic business.

**THE END**

**Cast:**

_**Yuri Lowenthal as Ricky Blade**_

_**Eva Mendes as Carrie Francess**_

_**David Kaufman as Danny Fenton**_

_**Christian Bale as JusSonic**_

_**Jesse McCartney as No Limit 5**_

_**Fat Joe as Papa T 41**_

_**Lindsay Lohan as Stitch Phantom**_

_**Liam Neeson as Laredo Tornado**_

_**George Newbern as Sephiroth**_

_**Temuera Morrison as Commanders Cody, Gree, Neyo, Appo, Thire, Rex and the Clone Troopers**_

_**Wally Wingert as Renji Abarai**_

**_Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose_**

**_Grey Delisle as Kimiko_**

_**Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley**_

_**Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy**_

_**S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter**_

_**Kate Higgins as Saber**_

_**Wendee Lee as Yoruichi Shihouin**_

**Directed by: Ryo Muang**

Ryo: At last, the story is finally over. And welcome back to Fan Fiction, Ricky. Welcome back. Thank you to all the people who read and enjoyed this story and until next time…

Ricky: READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
